Shalla-Bal
| voice = Camilla Scott | other = }} Shalla-Bal was a native of the planet Zenn-La and lover to Norrin Radd. Biography Shalla-Bal grew up on the planet Zenn-La where she became disciple to the Master of Zenn-La along with Norrin Radd. The two at some point fell in love and grew quite close. She would often find Norrin at a statue of a space ship where he often went. Shalla-Bal found him at the statue just before Captain Kalek of the Kree Empire and Commander Husserl of the Skrull Confederation landed on the planet. The two wanted to put a stop to the Kree-Skrull War and find peace. They had difficulties putting aside their difference until Uatu the Watcher contacted everyone on the planet. The Watcher warned the people about the coming of Galactus, an ancient being to devours whole worlds. Kalek recognized the Watcher from just before the massacre in the Horseshoe Nebula. Uatu ended his message as Galactus approached. The tentacles from his ship descended and began devouring the planet. The Master tried to contact Galactus and plead with him but the giant stopped. Kalek and Hurrerl combined forces and tried to defend Zenn-La together. However, they were both quickly destroyed. As the Master gave up Shalla-Bal begged the Master to preserve their planet. Norrin demanded that Uatu tell him how to stop Galactus from destroying the planet. Uatu gave him a hint. Norrin found a ship in the Museum of Science and Technology and flew to Galactus. Norrin approached Galactus and made a deal. If the mighty being would spare Zenn-La he would serve as his herald. Galactus agreed and stopped his feeding. Norrin bid good-bye to Shalla-Bal, the Master, and Zenn-La before Galactus took him away. Shalla-Bal wanted to go with him but Galactus did not take her. In orbit above the planet Galactus transformed Norrin into the Silver Surfer. Along with giving him awesome powers he wiped away his memories. Before leaving the Silver Surfer asked if Galactus wanted to devour Zenn-La. But his master stopped him by saying the planet was off limits due to a promise to an honorable man. Following Norrin's departure the Master fled the planet looking for Norrin. He felt sorry for what he had done and made his way to a Skrull planet. Silver Surfer served his master well and Galactus kept his promise. That is until Ego and Thanos reawakened Norrin Radd's memories. The Surfer made a stand against Galactus when the giant threatened a planet called Earth. Galactus spared the planet as he did Zenn-La. He allowed the Surfer to travel the universe freely and keep the Power Cosmic, not as a gift but as a reminder of what he has done. However, Galactus was not so gentle. He returned to Zenn-La. In his rage he threw the planet so far that even he did not know where it ended up. Presumably, Shalla-Bal was on the planet when this happened. The Surfer returned to the area where the planet once was but only found a message from Galactus. His former master told him what had happened. Silver Surfer spent the rest of his life searching for the planet and Shalla-Bal. When traveling with Pip the Troll, the Surfer dreamed that he had found Shalla-Bal on a space station. However, they were attacked by Galactus just before he woke up and scared Pip. Silver Surfer never found her or Zenn-La before Thanos destroyed the universe. Personality Shalla-Bal believes deeply in the teachings of her people, which include staying on the planet. Though she knows that Norrin desires to go out into the stars. She did not share his sense of adventure and hoped that he would stay and become the next Master of Zenn-La. However, she loves him so much that she would put up with Galactus to be with him. Alternate Version Ego made himself into a copy of Shalla-Bal to please the Surfer for freeing him earlier. However, the Surfer quickly learned the truth and Ego stopped. Background Shalla-Bal was voiced by Camilla Scott in her one appearance, dream, and illusion. Camilla previously voiced Lilandra on . If the series had continued to a second season Silver Surfer would have found Zenn-La but Shalla-Bal would sacrifice herself to save the planet. The Surfer, overcome with grief, would go to Earth where he would try to force everyone to live as he would like, eventually encountering the Fantastic Four. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Marvel Database Category:Powerless Humans Category:Silver Surfer Heroes